


Pansy Club

by flight815kitsune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was staring at Tony’s back. He stood in the workshop debating how to best bring up the subject and had come to the conclusion there was nothing to lose by asking. “Do they still have Pansy Clubs?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy Club

Steve was staring at Tony’s back. He stood in the workshop debating how to best bring up the subject and had come to the conclusion there was nothing to lose by asking. “Do they still have Pansy Clubs?”

 

_They had been checking the surrounding area for any remaining  “Rodents of Unusual Size” as Tony had insisted on calling them._

_He had turned the corner and had come across two men necking. He politely ignored them and followed the alley._

_There was a person leaned against the side of the building, cigarette on their lips. Had to be six foot four with the heels on, with a gown slit up the side to show gams that went on forever. Blond hair piled high, it had to be a wig. A bright pink feather boa added a splash of colour to the plain cream dress. Barely batted an eyelash at him._

_“Danger in the city, honey?” voice just this side of deep and rough enough to leave no doubt there’s more than just pantyhose under that dress._

_“Seen any rats?”_

_“Not any more than the usual.”_

_Another head pokes out the back door, blue hair and tinsel eyelashes. “You’re on in 10.”_

_“That’s my cue. Keep up the good work, soldier.” The butt is dropped and ground into the pavement._

 

“What?” Tony finally breaks his attention away from the metal he’s soldering.

“You know, Pansy Clubs. Where men dress like women and there’s music?”

“Drag shows? I guess that wouldn’t be in the “Welcome to the Future” brochure, huh? Yeah.”

 “Can we go?”

“Captain America wants to go to a drag show?”

“Well, yeah. I heard about them when I was a kid, but things had changed by the time I was old enough to check it out.”

“Sure, why not? It’ll be like a field trip. JARVIS, you know the place, make reservations.”

“For the team, of just you and the captain, sir?”

Tony looks to him.

The red on his face must answer the question.

“Just for two.”

 

The show is smaller than he thought it would be with Tony involved. The Queens performed their songs.

The music was vaguely familiar, but nothing any of his teammates would listen to.

One was mouthing something slow and seductive. Glamorous as any star of the screen, not as in-your-face as the others. More satin than sequins.

Tony caught him smiling. “You like her?”

A nod as the pink rises in his cheeks.

He walks to the stage as the music winds down with a folded bill in hand and the lopsided Stark grin plastered on his face. There were times when Tony was so much like his father… He whispers something  as he goes to slip the money into the performer’s  cleavage.

He gets a light slap on the cheek.

He really liked her. And now she’s following Tony back to the table.

She’s following him back to the table. Which is not what he had been trying to suggest-

Tony pulls up a chair and she takes the perch. Crosses her legs and lets gloved hands rest over her knees.

His face is burning. “Tony.”

She laughs. “You were right, he is adorable.”

“It’s alright Cap, we knew each other years ago. Won’t bite.”

She’s good company. Offers good conversation between acts. Other performers take the stage and the night winds down.

“It’s been too long, Tony. You should come back sometime. It’d be fun.”

“Don’t count on it.” But the smile is there.

“Been too long?”

The ride back to the tower seemed to stretch on.

“Uh…yeah.” Tapping away on his tablet.

“What’d she mean?”

“We knew each other back in college. Did you read my file? College was fun.”

“The two of you…” He makes a vague hand gesture that Tony thankfully seems to grasp.

“What? No. No, it wasn’t like that.  I just liked spending time with him, and when he told me he performed, I had to see. Sponsoring the arts or whatever. I think I single-handedly funded the wardrobe in the beginning. It was worth it when he took the stage.”

“Did you ever try it?”

“Not my thing. Picked up a few tricks, here and there. Lemme tell you, Cap, no one can teach you how to command a room like a drag queen. But you can only buy so many heels before people start to talk. The media had fun with that one.” He says everything with a lazy smile. “I think I have a copy of ‘Stark Transvestite Shocker- Tony’s depraved fetish revealed! Lover tells all!’ floating around somewhere.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Louis got good money out of being the anonymous source for that one.  I think half of it went into fake lashes, though. Those things get pricey. I invested my cut into booze. Not one of my better decisions, but it  _was_  college.”  He looks up from his screen.

“Weren’t you 15?” He can’t help the disapproving tone.

“It was  _college_.” He repeats. “And I hadn’t been stuck with Rhodey yet.”

The car drives on.

“Wait, that’s what you have the problem with? Drag queens- no problem, underage drinking- problem?” He stares.  “Was there even a minimum age before you went all Encino Man?”

“What?”

“Cultural reference, we’ll get you caught up…” He waves his hand dismissively. “On second thought, forget I said that. That piece of cinema doesn’t need to be part of the ‘educate cap’ thing. Some things from the 90’s are best forgotten.”

They part ways at the elevator.

“Thanks, Tony.”

“Not a problem. Don’t be afraid to ask me the stuff you’d never ask Fury. Shame isn’t really my thing, Cap, and I know a lot of people, so yeah- we should do this again sometime.” He gives a halfhearted salute, eyes still glued to the tablet in his hand.

“I’d like that.” He smiles as the elevator doors shut.

Steve’s phone buzzes in his pocket, so he answers it. Just a text.

“ _And if you ever decide you need a pair of pink size 13 pumps, talk to Pepper_.”


End file.
